


Baby Barton-Coulson

by Rinn the Small Boy (MasterKathy)



Series: Baby Barton-Coulson [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kids, M/M, SHIELD, the married life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/Rinn%20the%20Small%20Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint and Phil are married, and their son, Jamie, develops a fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Barton-Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is probably one of my favorite OTPs and yes, they deserve a happy life.

            When the crying started, Phil was the one who sat up quickly, pushing back the covers and rushing from the room. Clint turned over, eyes fluttering open. He hated that he didn’t wake up to Jamie’s cries; it made him feel useless, forcing all that work on his husband. He followed after him down the hall.

            “Sh, honey, it’s alright,” Phil said softly to the child settled against his hip as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet. “Daddy’s got you.”

            “What’s wrong?” Clint asked, worried.

            “He has a bit of a fever. Uhm, could you find the fever reducer for me?” The lilt in Phil’s voice was familiar, and Clint could sense how much the older man was freaking out and attempting to hide it.

            “Of course, baby.” As Phil rocked their son, Clint found the red liquid medicine and the dropper, and measured the right amount for the one and a half year old. He handed it to Phil, who slipped it into Jamie’s mouth. He ran his fingers through the boy’s messy brown hair, and when his eyes drooped sleepily, he gently lifted him from Phil’s grasp.

            Phil looked exasperated, exhausted. “I won’t be able to sleep, knowing he has a fever.”

            “Let’s go watch some TV, okay? If his fever is still down in an hour, we can go back to sleep.” Phil nodded in agreement.

            There wasn’t much on television, in those early hours of the morning, but old episodes of Full House and a really poorly made Lifetime movie. Phil opted for Full House, settling Jamie in between them, tucked beneath his Eeyore blanket, thumb stowed away in his mouth. It was nice, despite the late hour, the small family curled up on the couch together.

            And that is where they all ended up falling asleep.

 

            “Da… Da!” Jamie poked at Phil’s cheek with his pointer finger, small body settled against his chest. “Wae uh, Da!”

            Phil jerked awake, smiling sleepily at the child. “Good morning, little pig. Are you feeling better?” Jamie smacked a kiss against his cheek, and that was when Clint made an appearance, carrying two mugs of coffee and one of Jamie’s sippy cups. “And good morning to you too.”

            “I’ve been awake for an hour now. I was considering starting breakfast, but I thought Jamie might want to help.”

            Jamie gasped with excitement. Once Clint had distributed the drinks evenly, he lifted Jamie up against his chest and walked towards the kitchen. Phil, meanwhile, made himself comfortable once again, turning on the news and sipping at his coffee. Clint had prepared it just the way he liked, with extra sugar, and he felt his heart warm.

            This was his life now. With Jamie, Clint and Phil had everything they wanted out of life; and that was all they could ask for.

 

            


End file.
